The Reason
Part of the Songfic Series. OA: Hoobastank Plot When Tiger-roar takes Lilyheart as a mate, Whitelily is hurt and depressed. Tiger-roar is surprised but regretful he pained Whitelily. Cats Tiger-roar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a nicked ear thumb|300px|right Lilyheart- pretty light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and chest and amber eyes Whitelily- small white she-cat with striking green eyes. Video The original music video by Hoobastank. Lyrics are not displayed. All rights reserved. Songfic I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know Tiger-roar looked at Whitelily in surprise. Her head was bent low in grief. Lilyheart padded up to him and pushed her muzzle into his. "I love you, Lilyheart." The light brown she-cat purred in reply. Whitelily looked up sharply. Anger mixed with sorrow brimmed in her eyes. What was going on? Lilyheart whispered in Tiger-roar's ear. "I think she's jealous, Tiger-roar." Tiger-roar glanced at his mate in bewilderment. "Oh." he whispered. She loved him. I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you Tiger-roar sighed. Lilyheart had convinced him to apologize to Whitelily. Lilyheart had a pure, kind heart. "Whitelily? Can I talk to you?" he called. The small white she-cat's green eyes widened. "Whitelily..." I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with every day And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear Whitelily was crying. Small, delicate pearly tears rolled down her white cheek and hit the floor. "Please, understand Whitelily. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. It's just that Lilyheart is my true love. "The pain will never go away, Tiger-roar. Ever." She turned away. Now I felt guilty. I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you x4 I understood now. I had been ignorant to her love for me. I would never do it again. Lilyheart curled her tail and gently touched my heart. "She understands, Tiger-roar. She knows." She whispered that night. I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I tried to explain more clearly to Whitelily the next day. Finally, she knew. Whitelily nodded. She understood my pain. She had been a good friend since kithood, but my only true love was Lilyheart. I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I was still the brave, bold, head-on Tiger-roar. The hero of the clans. But I showed my tender side, my gentler side now. I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you